yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Yuuka
Overview A rather elusive and somewhat surprising yukkuri Behavior Yukkuri Yuukas are best known for being the first species of yukkuri to grow their own food. Although other yukkuris have been seen farming vegetables on rare occasions, Yuukas have a natural inclination to do so without any real prior training. They are even able to use tools such as hoes & watering cans (A very rare trait among yukkuri indeed, seeing as they have no hands) when gardening. They are all very protective of plants, especially ones they grow themselves; people who own pet Yukkuri Yuukas occasionally find the corpse of a stray yukkuri or two in their flower gardens, their bodies being used to grow new plants. Most likely these were wild yukkuri that attempted to make a meal of the Yukkuri Yuuka's flowers/vegetables. Yuukuri with bodies, which is actually fairly common among their species, are often seen wearing straw sunhats and occasionally carrying guitars. These two items do not appear to be accessories in the traditional yukkuri sense. When in a good mood, a bodied Yukkuri Yuuka may play its guitar. This music often ends up attracting other yukkuri, although it is not understood if this is intentional, or just a side effect of their playing. Attracted yukkuri enjoy the music greatly. For a long period of time, it was unknown how Yukkuri Yuukas bred and mated. A common theory was that Yukkuri Yuukas are asexual, reproducing by planting seeds of themselves, and growing them along with the other plants in their gardens. This explained why people occasionally started seeing Yukkuri-like faces on sunflowers being grown by Yukkuri Yuukas. Although this might explain some of why Yukkuri Yuukas are so protective of flowers, no one has yet observed one of these flowers actually turning into a Yuukuri in the end. It does turn out, however, that Yuukas mate and breed like all other yukkuri, usually giving birth by stalk. This was observed thanks to the popularity of Yuukas in the pet trade along with more research into the species. Speech As far as is known, Yukkuri Yuukas do not have a set catchphrase, but the standard types sometimes speak to, and of flowers, as if they were sentient. In most cases outside of "flowers", the yuukuri tend to be very quiet. Bodied Yukkuri Yuukas tend to keep to themselves. Relationships to Other Yukkuri Wriggles are typical mates of Yukkuri Yuukas, since they are sometimes seen around one another. However since Wriggles are known for reproducing by being killed rather than normal mating habits, it was thought that the Wriggle died right after mating. While wild pairings of the two did observe this trend, captive and pet yukkuri have been noted reproducing normally by budding, with neither actually dying during or after the process of mating. A family of Wriggles and Yuukas is still rare, however, as Yuukas generally don't take kind to Wriggles for some odd reason and are more known for bullying the Wriggle. Recently a Yukkuri hybrid known as the Yuuka-Chen would suggest that at least the bodied versions of the Yukkuri Yuuka occasionally mate with Chens in the wild, but again such families have not actually been observed and Yuuka-Chens are growing increasingly rare. Yuukas, while usually quiet, are observed having a sadistic streak from time to time (see below). Rumors & Miscellaneous * Yukkuri Yuukas get along surprisingly well with the real Yuuka Kazami, and may in fact be the only type of yukkuri not subject to Ms. Kazami's notorious yukkuri abuse. However, recent reports show that she may have lightened up to yukkuri in general. * Despite being considered sadistic by some, many depictions of Yukkuri Yuukas show them to actually be rather quiet, and if not friendly, then at the very least non-confrontational so long as their precious plants are not being threaten. That is not to say they are completely incapable of causing harm to others, but unless specifically provoked into doing so, such occurrences are rare. * There is a rumored mutant variant of the Yukkuri Yuuka that has a pink nightcap accessory, and tends to sleep a lot. This has only been rarely reported, and very seldom seen. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Phantasmagoria of Flower View